Impossible Love
by Meagan Malfoy
Summary: Story I promised to write. LillyLucius set in Hogwarts. They fall in love but it doesn't last forever... Find out why Voldemort was really after Harry Potter and who really betrayed Lilly and James... Not your usual story..
1. Meet Lilly Evans

Impossible Love  
Chapter One  
Meet Lilly Evans  
A/N: Story I said I'd write about Lilly and Lucius. This one should be long and I don't know how long it'll take me to get chapters up. Shouldn't be too long though.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and anything/anyone you don't recognize. JKR owns everything else.  
  
He looked out the window at a pretty girl with red hair and emerald green eyes.   
"Severus." He said softly not removing his gaze from the girl.  
"What." Severus replied.  
"Bring that lovely girl here." He said and Severus looked out the window.  
"The redheaded one?"   
"Yes the only beautiful one out there."  
Severus looked a bit puzzled but disappeared from the compartment. He, Lucius Malfoy sat down finally removing his gaze from the girl.   
Lucius looked around the almost empty compartment. He sighed and thought about what Narcissa would do when Severus and the girl returned. Surely she'd make it appear that her and him were together - she always did.  
***   
Lilly Evans stepped onto the train and looked around. She needed help getting her trunk on the train. Which is why she bothered to talk to the boy with greasy black hair at all.  
He came up to her suddenly as if expecting her arrival but surely no one knew her yet. All her friends weren't witches or wizards and were called "muggles" by every witch and wizard or so she had read.  
"Need help?" He had asked with an evil grin.  
"Uh...sure."  
He held out his hand. "Severus Snape."  
She shook it. "Lilly Evans."   
Severus helped her with her trunk then said. "Come on you can sit with us."  
"Us" turned out to be a tall blonde boy, two bulky dark-haired boys, a brown haired boy, Severus, and a short girl with white-blonde hair. Severus smirked slightly as he led her to a seat.   
"Potter was here looking for you, Severus." Said the blonde boy without looking up from the book he was reading.  
"Why now?"   
"Says you have his book." The boy looked up and grinned darkly. "Who's your friend?"   
"Lilly Evans."   
The boy stood up and extended his hand to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Evans. I'm Lucius Malfoy."   
She smiled in response to the handsome boy. She noticed the girl in the corner glaring at her.  
"Lucius she's a mudblood!" The girl exclaimed.  
"Shut up Narcissa!" Lucius responded rather testily. He turned back to Lilly. "That's Crabbe, Goyle, and Bryan Zypherus."   
The brown haired boy looked up when he heard his name. "Hello Miss..."  
"Evans." Lucius put in.  
"Miss Evans." Bryan finished his sentence.  
"Oh and this is Narcissa." Lucius said pointing to the blonde girl.  
"Oh? That's all I deserve?" Narcissa questioned.  
"Narcissa we are not going out and never will!" He exclaimed.  
"We aren't? I suppose because you are too busy drooling over every girl you see!"  
"I don't drool!" Lucius snapped angrily.  
Narcissa laughed and said sarcastically. "Sure you don't."  
Just after she finished her comment the door burst open. Three boys stood there.   
"Sirius, Remus, James. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Lucius asked them with a slight grin on his face.  
"Hey Lucius. I just came to get my book." A boy with untidy jet-black hair said. He had to be that "Potter" person Lucius had mentioned earlier.   
"This is Lilly Evans. Lilly this is Sirius, James, and Remus." He said Remus in a rude tone. If Remus had heard this he took no notice of it. Obviously Remus hadn't wanted to come into this compartment he was muttering to James and the other boy, Sirius. Lilly guessed his last name was Potter since Lucius had pointed to the boy who wanted his book and said that he was James.  
"Sirius where's Pettigrew?" Bryan asked.  
"Hiding from you and them." Sirius pointed to Crabbe and Goyle.  
Bryan laughed "I'm not that scary am I?"  
"With a wand you are." Sirius said and then they both laughed going on about something they had done a while back.  
Lilly glanced around the room feeling left out as she watched everyone except Remus having a good time. Lucius saw she wasn't talking to anyone and excused himself from the people he was talking to, Crabbe, Goyle, and Narcissa.   
"It's a bit crowded in here. What do you say we go to an emptier compartment?" He said softly in her ear before putting an arm around her and leading her out the compartment. He took her down the hall and into an almost empty room. A small boy sat in a shadowy corner reading. He glanced up when he heard them come in. He cringed and looked at Lucius.  
"Move Peter." Lucius said. The boy jumped up and ran out forgetting his book.   
"You for-" Lilly started but he was already gone.   
Lucius quietly closed the door and took a seat pulling her down next to him. They were so close that Lilly would have to sit on his lap to get any closer.  
"We should get to know each other better." He said softly in her ear.  
"Yeah we should..." Lilly said feeling a bit uncomfortable as he slid an arm around her.  
"Know what house you'll be in? I'll be Slytherin for sure."  
"Gryffindor or Slytherin I suppose. I've read about them. They seem to be the best."  
"James and Sirius are going to be in Gryffindor. The rest of us are going to be Slytherins well maybe not Remus but..." He started stroking her lovely red hair.  
"Lucius aren't you going out with Narcissa?"  
"No of course not. She just tells that to every girl I meet because she claims to love me. Though I have no idea as to why." He said in his bored drawl that she was beginning to really like.  
"I... think I may have an idea why."  
"You do?" His cold gray eyes lit up. "Do tell."  
"Well you're charming and-"  
"I am? Well I guess so... Please do continue."  
"Friendly and handsome." She could feel her face turning red and saw the pink in his pale cheeks.  
"You really think so?"  
She merely nodded not trusting herself to speak because she might say something stupid and embarrass herself.   
He stared into her bright green eyes then kissed her. A few seconds after their lips met Narcissa burst in.  
"Lucius!" She exclaimed. "Lilly you stupid little mudblood whore! First flirting with Severus then you have James drooling over you. Now! Now you are kissing my boyfriend!"  
Lucius jumped up removing his arm from around Lilly. "Narcissa we weren't even going out!"  
Lilly didn't want to hear anymore. She stood up and left the room. She didn't have the faintest idea what a "mudblood" was but she did know what a whore was and didn't like being called one. Her sister used to call her one until Lilly got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Then her sister, Petunia only called her a freak.   
"Freak! Little whore going off to her freak school to learn a bunch of nonsense and meet some other freaks!" Petunia said earlier that day.   
Lilly was staring at the floor lost in thought when she bumped into him. She stumbled and fell down.  
"Oh I'm so sorry Lilly. I-I-" James stammered reaching down to help her up.  
"It's ok James."  
"You should change into your school robes. We're almost there."  
"Ok." She smiled. "Where do I change? All the compartments are full."  
"Try the one we were all in before it should be almost empty except for Severus but he'll leave for a minute so you can change." He looked down and went red seeing he was still holding her hand from where he had helped her up. He let go and looked at her for a second. "See you later Lilly."  
"Bye." She walked back down the hall and found the other compartment. James had been right. Only Severus remained and he more than gladly left the room so she could change into her school robes.  
About an hour later Lilly found herself standing in a large entrance hall with a large number of other scared looking first years.  
"I 'eard we 'ave to battle a troll!" She heard a boy say excitedly.  
"I heard we must pass some sort of test!" A girl said.  
"Oh will you all just shut up. We put a talking hat on and it sorts us." Lucius said irritably.  
A couple people frowned at having their rumors stopped and only one actually spoke. "Lucius Malfoy aren't you?"  
"Yes I am. Glad someone finally noticed."   
"That means you are a rich snobbish arrogant jerk right?"   
Lucius glared at him. "Weasley aren't you?"  
"Yeah, Arthur Weasley."  
"Heard you were a poor idiot with 12 brothers and sisters." Lucius sneered watching Arthur's face go a bit red.  
"3 brothers 2 sisters, moron."  
Lilly appeared at Lucius's side. "Stop arguing both of you. You're acting like 5 year olds."   
They didn't have time to make anymore comments. A teacher had appeared and was instructing them on what to do. She led them into a room full of students, teachers, and tables. They all lined up and a hat was brought out. It began to sing but Lilly wasn't that interested in the song. She was busy thinking.  
She looked up when the teacher began calling names.  
"Abbott, Christopher."   
A tall tan boy walked up to the stool and slipped the hat on. "Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted.  
"Bagman, Ludovic."  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Sirius Black." Became the second Gryffindor.  
Crabbe became the first Slytherin.   
"Crouch, Bartemius."  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Diggle, Dedalus."  
"Ravenclaw!"   
"Evans, Lilly." Lilly stepped forward and sat on the stool. Before slipping the hat on she looked back at Lucius who was watching anxiously.  
"Hmm..." She heard the hat say.   
She crossed her fingers and thought. "Slytherin or Gryffindor."  
"Slytherin or Gryffindor? Well... let's see..." It said in her head. "Gryffindor!" It shouted and she took the hat off glancing at Lucius again who was looking a bit upset.   
She walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Sirius Black. Remus Lupin joined them a few moments after she did. He sat a seat away from Sirius.  
"Malfoy, Lucius." The teacher said.  
Lilly watched Lucius calmly slip the hat on his head and only a second after heard the hat exclaim. "Slytherin!"  
After a few more people got sorted the small boy Lilly had seen earlier was called up. Peter Pettigrew was his name. He joined the Gryffindors and minutes later James Potter did too.  
Lilly watched Severus Snape get sorted into Slytherin and a few others too. Soon there was only one boy left.   
"Zypherus, Bryan."  
"Slytherin!" That hat exclaimed when it had barely touched his head.  
Lilly looked at Lucius who was sitting next to Bryan and Severus before noticing who she was sitting with. Arthur Weasley was eyeing her curiously from across the table.  
"Aren't you Malfoy's girl?" He asked suspiciously.  
"No!" She exclaimed quickly.  
"You seemed to be you know together earlier before the sorting."  
"I just met him today."  
"Oh." He said then turned to the blonde blue eyed boy next to him who Lilly remembered to be Ludovic Bagman.  
They began talking about something called "quidditch" which Lilly had read a bit about.  
"Got myself a Cleansweep 4." She heard Ludovic say.  
"Really? My brother, Alex has a Cleansweep 2."   
Ludovic turned to Lilly. "Hi, I'm Ludovic Bagman but my friends call me Ludo."  
Another boy with straw colored hair looked over from a seat over from Ludo's left. "Ludo! Haven't seen you in ages."  
"Barty! This is um..." He looked at Lilly. "Don't believe I caught your name."  
"Lilly Evans."  
"Well Lilly this is Barty Crouch."  
The Headmaster, a man with long silver beard and hair stood up. "Three words, Tuck in oddment."  
Lilly looked at the Headmaster wondering if he was crazy until she looked at the table. Plates had suddenly filled with food. She scooped some onto her own and began eating.   
After she and the others in the room had eaten their fill the plates emptied and became spotless again. Desserts of all kinds appeared and a few ate some. After the desserts had gone and everyone was quite tired by now the Headmaster stood up again. "Time to sing the school song." He shook his wand and a gold ribbon appeared out the end. Everyone followed along with the words written on the ribbon. Most sang to a quick beat but some Lilly noted finished the song to a slow funeral march.   
"Bedtime! Off you go." The Headmaster (Albus Dumbledore Lilly remembered) said.  
She followed a prefect girl up to Gryffindor common room, too tired to try to remember all the turns. She heard the prefect say, "Zephyr." And then entered. She walked up to the girls dorm, located her bed, and fell asleep right away not even bothering to use the blanket or to pull the curtains around her bed.  
***   
A/N: Review please. 


	2. New Enemies

Impossible Love  
Chapter Two  
New Enemies   
  
"I cannot believe it!" Lucius yelled as soon as the Slytherins had made it to their dorms.   
"Can't believe what Lucius?" Severus asked sleepily from the bed next to his. Lucius could see Severus was already half-asleep.   
"Can't believe what?! You fool! Don't you know that Lilly just got put in Gryffindor!" It was more of a statement than a question.   
"Don't worry about it. You'll see her. We have classes with the-" He yawned then continued. "Gryffindors."  
"But it's not the same! Who ever heard of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor going out?"  
Severus sat up. "You're serious about dating this girl?"  
"Of course!"  
"Go to bed Lucius. We'll figure this out tomorrow." Severus said sleepily and lay back down, his back now facing Lucius.  
"Your helpful." Lucius muttered sarcastically and pulled the silver curtain around his bed and laid down reminding himself to change the blankets, sheets, and pillows silver tomorrow.   
************  
"Lucius!" Severus shook Lucius again. "Get up!" Lucius finally stirred. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Damn you're harder to wake up than Toby!"  
"I resent that remark Snape." Lucius said angrily. Toby was Severus's cousin. He was going to Durmstrang this year. Lucius despised Toby.  
"Oh come on Lucius! You know it's true."  
Bryan entered the room. "You guys coming to breakfast?"  
"Yeah in a minute."  
"I can't believe Lilly and Sirius got put in Gryffindor." Lucius muttered miserably.   
Bryan gave Lucius a strange look then closed the door and left to go to breakfast.  
"We should get dressed and go down to breakfast. We really don't need to be late for our first class and miss getting our schedules." Severus suggested.  
Lucius jumped up. "You're right! Wouldn't want to ruin my perfect reputation the first day here."  
The two boys changed into their school attire then strolled down to breakfast. Lucius looked over at Lilly and saw that she was getting up to leave. He grabbed Severus's sleeve. "I'll be right back save me a seat and get my mail."  
Severus nodded and continued to the Slytherin table.  
Lucius hurried out the door and quickly caught up with Lilly. "Hey!" He said breathlessly stepping up beside her.   
"Hi!" She exclaimed   
"Got your schedule yet? I hear Professor McGonagall gives out the schedules when you get in there." Lucius said finally catching his breath.   
She nodded and pulled it out.   
"Let me see it."  
She handed it to him and his gray eyes scanned over it. "Good double potions this afternoon."  
"Double potions?" She questioned curiously.  
"Double potions is potions class with another house and in this case it's my house."  
Her eyes lit up. "Really?" She exclaimed.  
Lucius nodded and looked at her. "God you're beautiful." He whispered.  
She blushed a deep shade of red. "You really think s-"  
Lilly was cut off as Lucius's lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss and this time had no interruption from Narcissa. However someone did see them kiss. And that someone vowed then to break them up so he could have her for his own.   
************  
He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the couple kissing. 'How can you always get the girls I want Lucius?' He silently asked. 'I'm rich too! Yet you always get the best girls.' The boy thought angrily.  
"Well you won't have her long. She is in my house after all." The boy muttered and turned back towards the great hall.  
************  
A/N: Reminds me of 'Forbidden Love' but I haven't revealed the boy yet in this one. Next chapter coming soon. 


	3. Forgotten Name

Impossible Love  
Chapter Three  
Forgotten Name   
Lucius sighed sounding very agitated. His cronies, Crabbe, and Goyle flanked him on each side, Crabbe on his left and Goyle on his right. Severus walked a bit in front of him off to his left and Brian on his right a bit in front of him. Narcissa walked behind the group frowning.   
"Hey Narcissa." A voice whispered teasingly in Narcissa's ear. The short blonde turned around to see the handsome, grinning face of Sirius Black.   
"Hello Sirius." She responded giving him a faint smile.   
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you up there with them?"  
"Because Lucius is a prick."  
Both of Sirius's eyebrows went up. "Sirius wait up!" A voice called and soon Sirius found himself surrounded by James, Remus, and Peter.   
"Talk to you later Narcissa." Sirius called to Narcissa and stopped to discuss pranks with his friends.  
*****  
Lilly watched Lucius intently as he passed her flanked by his four cronies. Severus and Bryan were ok but she hadn't heard Crabbe and Goyle put together a complete sentence yet. She gazed longingly at his thin frame, his milky white skin. His cool gray eyes looking lazily at his surrounding as if he wasn't impressed by the castle's shocking beauty. 'It's as if he's used to seeing better surroundings but what's more glorious than Hogwarts?' Lilly questioned silently as she watched him. She loved the way his robes hung loosely off his thin figure. Her eyes traced his slightly pointed face and then moved to look at his pale lips before he became hidden from her view by his friends.   
Narcissa threw her a furious glare as she passed. Lilly wondered what the girl's problem was. Lilly had nothing against Narcissa and Narcissa and Lucius weren't even going out.  
'She must really like Lucius.' Lilly concluded before searching the crowd for anyone who could help her find her classes.   
"Sirius!" She called as the group moved into her view. Sirius's head shot up and he grinned.  
"Hey Lilly!" He called back to her and motioned her to go over to them.   
She walked over to them and greeted each of them. "Hi Remus, Peter," She paused and tried to remember the other boy's name. 'Let's see, untidy black hair, blue eyes. John? No that's not it.' "J-"  
"James." The boy said his face reddening a bit. His friends snickered.  
"Sorry James." Lilly said sweetly causing his friends to laugh even more.  
"Shut up will you!" James exclaimed to his friends who quickly stopped laughing.   
"Sorry James." They each apologized.  
"Do any of you know where a prefect is?" She asked in her musical voice.  
"Phillip Weasley is over there." Peter said and pointed to a tall boy with fiery red hair.   
"Thanks Peter. See you guys later." She said before quickly heading over to the prefect. 'That went horribly. I couldn't even remember James's name!'  
*****  
'Oh great remember everyone's name but mine.' James thought sarcastically as he watched the attractive redhead stroll away to the prefect, her hips swaying. 'God she's pretty.'   
*****  
A/N: Poor James... Well Review!! 


	4. Not Pretty Enough (Perfect Lucius)

Impossible Love  
Chapter Four  
Not Pretty Enough (Perfect Lucius)  
"Lilly." A voice called and someone grabbed her arm. She spun around quickly and relaxed when she saw it was James. It had been nearly a week since she had forgotten his name. That night she had repeated him name over and over again until she was positive she had it memorized. "What?"  
"I want to ask you something." He said it almost shyly. Why he seemingly shy was unknown to Lilly. This boy was usually off playing tricks on his friends and enemies. Put together him and Sirius were the loudest kids in the whole school. That was why it was so amazing he was being so... un-James-like. Remus was the quiet, shy one.   
"Hey James. Hi Lilly." Lucius appeared from around the corner and smiles at each of them. "Where's the rest of the gang?"  
"Zonko's."  
"Hi Lucius." Lilly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and embraced him.  
James glared furiously at Lucius. "James you all right?" Lucius asked looking curiously at him.  
"Just fine." James snapped.  
"You sure?"  
The shorter boy nodded. "Positive."   
After James had stalked off Lucius looked at Lilly. "What's wrong with him?"  
"I-I'm not sure. He was fine before you came."  
A slight smirk tugged at the corners of Lucius's mouth. So James Potter was jealous. There was no real reason to be jealous. After all it was an impossible Slytherin, Gryffindor romance. Plus Lilly wasn't pureblood and Mr. Malfoy did not approve of Lucius dating a mudblood.   
***  
"I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!" James yelled in the Gryffindor boy's dorm.   
"Hate who?" Peter asked timidly. He wasn't sure it was wise to mess with James when he was angry. Despite James being short he was still considerably taller than Peter and could beat him up in under five minutes.  
"Lucius Malfoy." James hissed.  
"But you two are friends." Peter reasoned.  
"Were. We *were* friends. Now that slimy git has her!"  
Slimy git? Peter had never heard James talk about any of his friends like that before. Especially one of his friends he had known almost all his life. It was almost scary. "He has who?"  
"Her!"   
It donned on Peter. The way James stared at her in class. His frequent excuses to be near her. The glaring at Lucius and anyone who so much as looked at Lilly. James obviously meant Lilly. "Lilly?" He asked tentatively.  
"Yes you bloody moron! Who else could I be referring to?"  
Bloody moron. Bloody freaking moron. Peter would never forget those words no matter how long he lived. One of his best friends had called him a moron. Granted, Peter wasn't as brilliant as the rest of the gang but he wasn't completely stupid. They never made fun of him for it yet here was James finally proclaiming the bloody truth.   
***  
"You think James is ok?" Sirius asked Remus as they went into the Three Broomsticks for a quick drink.  
"I don't know. He's been acting kind of strange lately."  
"Maybe we should convince him to see Pomfrey. I mean he didn't even want to come to Zonko's. He's obviously gone mad."   
"Perhaps he wasn't feeling good. Sirius even you don't feel good at times."  
"But what about the excuses to leave us?"  
Remus didn't have an answer. He ran a hand through his sand colored hair and said. "Let's talk to him later."  
***  
"Sevvy?" Narcissa's high voiced pierced his thoughts. She was the only one he ever let call him "Sevvy." It was something his mother used to call him before the accident.   
He looked at her. "What?"  
"Why doesn't Lucius like me?" Of course, torment poor little, girlfriend-less, Severus. It would figure she would ask him that. After all Severus had been Lucius's friend since they were old enough to speak their first words. It was only *logical* she ask him. But why must she torment him so? Anyone with half a brain could tell he loved her yet it wasn't his destiny to marry Narcissa. It was of course Lucius's. He always had the best of everything. He even had a great, arranged marriage!   
Severus shrugged. "I don't know."  
"Why does he like that little mudblood whore more than me? Am I not pretty enough for him or what?" There were tears filling Narcissa's clear blue eyes.  
"Narcissa of course you're pretty enough for him. You're beautiful! What guy wouldn't want you?" Severus said it hastily. He didn't realize what he was saying until he said it then his cheeks went bright red and he clamped a hand over his mouth.  
Narcissa seemed to be in shock for a moment. "You really think so Sevvy?"  
He nodded. "O-of course."  
***  
A/N: Don't let them all fool you! They'll all grow up to be the evil/mean people you know and hate! Or perhaps love depending on who you favorite characters are. Yeah I know Sevvy seems a bit nice and so does Lucius for that matter. More Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy conflict soon to come. Maybe some Molly. I don't know what to make her maiden name so write a review and add in your suggestion. The best one will be used and you will be given full credit!   
Remember:  
You + Review = Happy Characters!!   
  
Review Challenge:  
1.) No flames.  
2.) Must use the term "moonlight dragon"  
3.) Must say "Sevvy" 5 times  
4.) Must say "yellow mousepad bump"  
5.) Need to make at least one comment and one suggestion.  
6.) Needs at least 15 lines.  
7.) 3 and 12 lines must rhyme.   
8.) Need the words "purple hamster"   
9.) Need "Amphibian" in there somewhere along with "green orange juice"  
10.) Use 3 cuss words without getting your review deleted.  
11.) Refer to your "stupid fuzzy report"  
  
HAPPY REVIEWING!!! :) 


	5. Pissing Off Teachers (What a Hobby)

Impossible Love  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Pissing Off Teachers (What a Hobby)  
  
"I'm bored." Lucius drawled loudly during a potion class the next week. The Professor, Chris Cartell was boring the hell out of them all and had been for the past couple of weeks.  
  
The whole class gasped and stared at him. He had been the only one to ever voice his complaint.  
  
In a second, the creepy potion master was at Lucius's side. He looked down his nose at the pale, smirking boy who had his feet casually on his desk, leaning backwards in his chair. "Bored are you mister Malfoy?" He said dangerously.  
  
"Do you have trouble hearing? I believe I did say I was bored." Lucius said lazily and brushed a few unruly locks of platinum hair from his forehead.  
  
"That will be a detention Malfoy."  
  
Lucius snorted and nearly fell out of his seat, he was laughing so hard. "Like that'll happen."  
  
Professor Cartell arched a dark brow. "I see nothing funny, 20 points from Slytherin."  
  
The young Malfoy's pale features darkened as he gained a death glare. "I wish to speak to the headmaster this instant."  
  
"My pleasure, Malfoy." Cartell motioned to the door, smirking.  
  
"I wouldn't be so happy, Cartell. My guess is you will be out of a job before the day is over."  
  
"Whatever you say, Lucius. The headmaster is awaiting."  
  
"Asshole." Lucius swore and headed out the dungeon door.  
  
"I heard that Lucius. 20 more points from Gryffindor."  
  
Lucius simply gave him the finger and kept going.  
  
"My, my mister Malfoy." Cartell continued smirking. "You seem to be losing an awful lot of points for your house. I dare say they'll be a bit angry later. 20 more points."  
  
---  
  
The class broke into whispers after Lucius left. The *7th* years didn't even do stuff like that!  
  
Lilly watched Lucius "accidentally" slam the dungeon door and said to a brunette next to her, "I hope he doesn't get in too much trouble."  
  
"He'd deserve it." The girl said bitterly. "But he won't get into any trouble. Matter of fact Slytherin will probably be 30 points up tomorrow."  
  
Lilly looked puzzled. "What do you mean? How could that happen?"  
  
"Dimitrius Malfoy has the ministry in his back pocket and he donates hundreds of galleons to Hogwarts each year. Lucius is expected to have the most perfect year possible."  
  
Lilly's eyes widened.  
  
"Say, aren't you Malfoy's girlfriend though?"  
  
"Er… yeah… sorta."  
  
"I'd be careful around him." The girl tucked her hair behind her ears and before Lilly had a chance to ask why, she continued. "He hasn't got a very good rep from what I've heard."  
  
"All right…."  
  
---  
  
A pair of blue eyes narrowed as they watched Lilly's gaze follow the bad tempered, spoiled Slytherin. "Can't see why she likes him. Nothing but trouble, obviously."  
  
The person raked his hands through his dark hair and tried to follow the lesson but had his eyes stray once more to the very pretty redhead. She was the reason his grades had been slipping a bit. Her and her obsession with the bright but demented Slytherin brat.  
  
He almost couldn't believe he was thinking such thoughts about the guy who had for the longest time been his best friend. One part of him despised the Slytherin beyond belief while the other argued that it wasn't Lucius's fault Lilly liked him.  
  
After all, Lucius had always been the one to date the pretty girls just because they liked him, not necessarily, because he liked them. Thought, that thought only infuriated him. If Lucius was using Lilly in anyway, for anything at all he would kill him with his bare hands – no matter how much bigger and stronger Lucius was than himself.  
  
---  
  
A/n: Person will be revealed soon enough. Next chapter includes Lucius and Dumbledore's chat. We also meet the very demented and evil Dimitrius Malfoy.  
  
Next chapter should be up soon. It'll be called, "A Malfoy Always Get His Way." 


	6. A Malfoy Always Gets What He Wants

Impossible Love  
  
Chapter Six  
  
A Malfoy Always Gets His Way  
  
"Here again Lucius?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes and I wish to speak with you *and* my father."  
  
"As you wish. Hold on while I see about contacting him."  
  
Moments later a pale head appeared in the fireplace. "Is everything all right Lucius?" Was the first thing out of his mouth.  
  
"In a sense."  
  
"What's wrong then?" There was a cold, detached look on the older Malfoy's pale face.  
  
"The potion teacher again, Cartell."  
  
Dimitrius raised his brows. "Again?" His tone darkened. "I shall see what we can do about it. Anything else, boy?"  
  
"He cost our house 60 points, father."  
  
"That's extreme, Lucius. What happened?"  
  
Lucius pretended to be offended. "He claimed I swore."  
  
"Swore? In the presence of a teacher?! That's an outrage! Everyone knows you were raised better than that!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I will take care of it."  
  
"So will I." With that Dimitrius Malfoy disappeared from the fire.  
  
Lucius widened his gray eyes innocently. "What do you think he'll do? I hope it isn't something drastic." He said, still pretending to be innocent yet he was far from it.  
  
"I'm not sure. Go back to class, Lucius. 90 points to Slytherin for your troubles."  
  
"Wow! That's 30 points extra!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. He didn't know why he did that but he didn't like the thought of Dimitrius Malfoy coming up to Hogwarts yelling and cursing. He wasn't too fond of the Malfoy temper. He himself had been taught by one, befriended one, and taught several including Lucius's father and now he was headmaster to one. He didn't like them much but preferred them on his side. He trusted them as far as he could throw England.  
  
----  
  
A/n: Ok so I put it up the same day as the last. That's only because dinner isn't ready yet. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon. I'm considering doing a fic for each year of their schooling and then a conclusion at the end of the last telling what led up to Lilly and James's betrayal. Tell me what you think.  
  
Did Dumbledore seem a bit ooc though? Did to me.  
  
Also as you can see Lucius gets his personality from his father.  
  
Sorry about it being short. Please review! 


End file.
